This research conference will feature invited cutting edge research presentations of interest to those working in musculoskeletal developmental biology, biomechanics, injury, functional repair and regeneration (hyaline cartilage, meniscus, bone, spinal disc, muscle, tendon or ligament). The program will integrate clinicians, biologists, biochemists, molecular biologists and engineers with common interests in discussing cutting edge technology and model systems in the "hot-topic" areas of tissue engineering (in vitro and in vivo), potential therapeutic targets and methods to enhance repair and/or inhibit tissue damage to restore joint function. This will include drugs, growth factors and biologics as well as some of the technologies required to deliver them (gene therapy approaches, etc.). It will also feature discussions of the latest cutting edge model system approaches to help understand the potential mechanisms of repair and regeneration. Abundant discussion time throughout the meeting will be used to hi-light common issues, controversies and problems which need to be resolved to make major advances in each area. Active participation of, and poster presentations by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows will be encouraged by means of partial financial support of conference fees and travel costs (levels of support will depend on funds available at the time of the conference). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]